


Good Luck Charm

by CaptainJimothyCarter



Series: Winterhawk Bingo [17]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Hawkeye (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Art, Clint is a dork for Tony and Scott, M/M, Scott Lang is a Good Bro, This makes no sense and I am not sorry, WinterHawk Bingo, photo edit, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28535052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainJimothyCarter/pseuds/CaptainJimothyCarter
Summary: Okay so maybe it was odd to keep photos of your old college boyfriend, but memorabilia was memorabilia. Besides, memorabilia turned out to be good luck charms at times. Especially when good-meaning, but obsessive boyfriends were involved.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton, Scott Lang/James "Bucky" Barnes [past]
Series: Winterhawk Bingo [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891774
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21
Collections: Winterhawk Bingo Round Two





	Good Luck Charm

**Author's Note:**

> Done for Winterhawk Bingo: Scott Lang
> 
> No, this makes no sense.

“Whose that?”

“Oh, that’s Scott.”

“Hang on, hang on.” Clint snatched the photo from his boyfriend’s fingers and traced over the lines that had been left in the photo after sitting in the bottom of his boyfriend’s boxes for God knows how long. “Do you know who this is?”

“Of course I do! I went to college with him! That’s-”

“That’s Scott Lang!”

Bucky’s eyebrows rose in that fashion that told Clint he was annoying again. His hand was held out for the photo which Clint still hadn’t given back and given how tightly he was holding onto it, he wasn’t going to give it back.

“I know who it is, Clint. Again, I went to college with him. Can I please have it back?”

“No, no, now hang on. Why do you have a photo of Scott Lang in your College Memories box? And don’t say because you went to college with him! You went to college with me, but I don’t see any photos of me or Nat in there.”

Bucky tried to ignore his cheeks flushing, attempting and failing to snatch the photo away from Clint. Damn the tall bastard. 

  
“Because you left in the middle of our second year and Nat didn’t stick around much longer. Scott hung around, even after graduating, and…” He cursed at that knowing smile on Clint’s lips and let his hand reaching for the photo fall to his side. Instead, his head thumped into the blonde’s muscular shoulder. “Alright, spill it, what the hell do you know?”

“That you and Scott were boyfriends.”

There it was. That jealous side of Clint that he rarely tried to let show through. The ‘i’m jealous of your past self because you got to be with Scott Lang. The Scott Lang.’ side of Clint. He could practically feel the man’s thoughts rising. So he sighed and pulled his face away, kicking at the box he made the mistake of going through. Why did he get nostalgia for the past? 

Oh, that’s right, because a letter inviting him to his college get-together graduation sat on their counter. One he tried to hide from Clint but the professional hide-and-seeker managed to find it tucked behind the canned of vegetables of all places. 

“Okay, yes!” Bucky spat, annoyed, and done with this conversation. “Tony Stark’s business partner and I used to date. For a few weeks. Years ago. In college. It was just a little fling, Clint. That’s it. Can you stop being jealous?”

“I’m not jealous.”

The man still didn’t give him back the photo but the expression on his face - well...he looked more interested, intrigued, and maybe just a little in awe. Clint always had a little hard-on for Tony Stark and anyone related to him in terms of business. Scott Lang naturally fell into that category. 

“Which scares me…”

“Oh, it should, because I know more than you.” He childishly stuck his tongue out at Bucky who attempted to nip it. Attempted because Clint took a step back, seeing it coming from a mile away, the tall bastard.

“Clint, I swear to God, if you just don’t spill it!” Bucky wanted to be done with this conversation, to shove everything back inside his box, destroy the invite, and get ready to go for his job as a security officer in some boring warehouse.

“Just…” Clint worried the end of his lip and held the photo back out between them, a temporary peace offering. The action shouldn’t scare him, but it defiantly did. So much more. “I know about you and Scott - which is fair, the guy is handsome even now. I know how miserable you are at your job despite you don’t say anything. I know how much more you wanted in life but life is shit and rarely gives you what you want. I know…”

He stopped because Bucky was doing that slow blink and stare again, trying to see where this was going. 

“Anyway, I...was talking to Natasha who is friends with Pepper - y’know Tony’s partner - and we were at the cafe down the street with Rhodey - y’know Tony’s other partner. - -”

He stopped at Bucky’s impatient look, scrubbing at his face. Bucky almost felt bad. The guy was really, truly trying here. Sometimes his thoughts just got scrambled.

“Anyway! I ran into Rhodey and Natasha and shit and that somehow lead to us video calling Scott. And…”

“Oh no.” Bucky was actively backing away, eyes widening. Clint practically worshipped Scott and Tony. If he wasn’t saying anything, that means he did something either stupid or was hiding this on him to spring it on him for...for… “What did you do?”

_ “IgotyouajobinterviewatStarkIndustries.”  _

He said it in all one big breath that Bucky could just feel his entire body still. His heart beating in his throat. “You what?”

“I convinced...Scott...your former lover...to give you a job interview. He agreed. It’s today. In two hours.”

There was only one reason Clint had kept this from him - because he’d said no, because he didn’t like meeting up with old flames (he and Clint had been an accident), because...just no. No. No.

Yet Clint was still staring at him with those big ole blue eyes that he could never, ever truly deny what the man wanted.

“Clint…”

“I know, I know! I should’ve told you but you would’ve said no or you would’ve worried and fretted and really, it’s best if done on the spot. I already got your best clothes cleaned, called in for you at work, and everything! All you gotta do is show up.”

Bucky slowly let out a long breath, the photo held tightly in his hand. He wanted to scream and yell but what would that accomplish? Just upsetting Clint who was trying to get him a better job, the job of a lifetime, of his lifetime. Maybe...maybe Scott won’t recognize him.

“You do realize when Scott and I...broke up...I ghosted him, right? It was immature and shitty but...I was also immature and shitty, so…” He shrugged, half attempting to get out of this.

“And I left mid-way and still owe that college money, so…” Clint shrugged in return. “Scott knows. Water under the bridge. Come on, go shower. I’ll get your clothes ready. You’ll do great.”

That’s how half an hour later, Bucky stood wearing his best clothes. He frowned at Clint tucking the photo of a young Scott into the pocket of his jeans, raising his brow in questioning.

“A good luck charm,” Clint mused.

“You’re the only good luck charm I need, baby.” Clint practically melted into the kiss he was tugged down into.

Three hours later, Bucky was calling Clint from some Manhattan bar where his loving boyfriend was called to meet his hero and celebrate the fact that he would be an official engineer of Stark Industries. 

Maybe he should carry about that photo of Scott Lang some more if it really was his good luck charm. 


End file.
